Cubs
by KylieMarie1998
Summary: When Harry Potter and his twin sister, Emily Potter, went camping with their aunt, uncle, and cousin at the age of three, their family left the poor Potter twins in the woods, having the twins live like wolves for eight years. Now, at the age of eleven, their god-father and his friend had found the twins and was hoping to get the children back to who they were.
1. Chapter 1

**NO BETA**

Two eleven-year-old children were sneaking around some trees, to attack the deer that they were going to have for their dinner. The boy got to the ground, keeping his eyes on the deer before he pounced towards the deer, making the poor deer fall to the ground. The girl followed the boy, watching him slammed the deer's head on the ground hard and killing the poor animal. The boy dug his fingers into the animal and ripping the skin off before the young girl join her "alpha" for the main.

However, the girl glanced up looking into the woods, feeling like something was going to happen. Her "alpha" looked up at her, worried that his pack member was not eating. His eyes followed where she was looking, having the boy growl towards the woods.

When he growled, a dog came through the woods with his head, close to the ground while the eleven-year-old boy was growling angrily at the dog. The boy had stepped in front of his pack member while a man came through the woods, keeping his eyes on the young children. However, the growls became louder when the dog had turned into a man.

"Remus, this is Harry and Emily," the dog-man had told the other man, "What had happened to my god-children?"

The boy (Harry Potter) glared angrily at the two men, keeping the girl (Emily Potter) behind him while he growled at the men, having the other man say, "I don't know, Sirius. Everyone has been looking for them in the last eight years. We are the ones that found them. We need to get them out of this woods before someone else finds the young children."

"But how are we supposed to get the children with us, Moony?! Look at them! They are acting like animals!" the man, Sirius Black, had yelled angrily.

Harry went to pounce towards Sirius Black but he felt something hit him, having him fall to the ground and having his pack member, Emily, whimpered for her "alpha."

Sirius looked at his friend, who had his wand out and pointing it to Harry with Remus saying, "I'm sorry for doing that but he was going to pounce and eight years in the woods, I don't know how strong Harry can be."

Sirius nodded his head, understanding. He glanced back at the twins to see that Emily was trying to help her brother, who was stuck to the ground with the spell that Remus had hit the young boy with. Sirius decided to get closer to the children, trying to get a hold on his god-daughter but she caught this and tried to get away from the stranger, whimpering for her "alpha."

"It's okay, Emily. I'm not going to hurt you."

Harry was trying to get up to protect his pack member from this stranger, who was trying to "hurt" her.

Emily had hit the tree, whimpering and trying to get away from the man. However, her whimpering calmed down when he held out his hands towards the scared girl. Sirius saw the confused face on his goddaughter's face when he did this, having her raise her hands to his hands. The man stayed still while she came closer to him, having her place her hands on his cheeks and her hazel eyes looking into his grey eyes.

Sirius couldn't help but think of his dear old friend, James Potter. Emily has James' eyes while she looked just her mother, Lily Potter, with James' eyes. She even had the same color hair as her mother.

Her head went to the side while she stared into Sirius' eyes before her eyes drifted over to Harry, who had growled angrily while she growled back and cuddling up to Sirius' chest.

He looked at his friend, who was watching him, "I have Emily's trust. Now, we just to get Harry to trust us but with him stuck to the ground will not get his trust any closer. Plus, we need to get clothes for Harry and Emily before we floo Dumbledore about us finding the twins."

Remus agreed, having him put Harry to sleep while Sirius stood up and following his friend with Emily following him like a dog.

* * *

Sirius was sitting in the living room, watching his god-daughter, who had a blanket around her while she was sleeping on the ground like a dog or wolf. Harry was in a room upstairs, still sleeping. Sirius couldn't help but feel guilty for going after Peter Pettigrew. If he didn't, his god-children will not be like this. He didn't want Harry and Emily to live like this.

However, the young eleven-year-old girl jumped up when someone had came through the floo, having her jump towards her new "alpha," growling at the fireplace. Three people came through the fireplace and stopping when their eyes had lay on Emily who was hiding behind Sirius' legs, who was now standing up from the couch.

"Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape."

Minerva McGonagall had glanced at Emily while her eyes had softened, "Poor girl. How could someone let their family member get like this?"

"You have to see Harry. He is even worse. It seems like they think that they are wolves, having Harry be the alpha but Remus think that Emily thinks of me as an alpha now instead of Harry."

"Is she. . .You know?"

Sirius nodded, "Yes, she is. However, she loves the blanket that I had given her. She won't let it go."

"Sirius, I think that they need. . ."

"They are staying here! They are mine god-children!"

Emily looked up at her "alpha" and noticed that he was getting angry, having her glared angrily at the strangers and growled angrily at them. The four glanced down at the young girl to see that she was not happy.

Smirking, the Black heir glanced back at the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, saying, "Looks like that Emily wants to stay here and I'm sure that Harry wants to stay here. I know that they will be the safest here, Dumbledore."

"He is right, Albus. Emily already trusts Black and I think it will be hard for her to trust other people. I don't want an angry wolf-girl or angry wolf-boy," McGonagall said seriously **(no pun intended)**.

Dumbledore's eyes had drifted to the young girl, who was holding onto Sirius' leg while she was growling softly. However, Severus Snape said in a monotone voice, "I don't think it's a great idea for the Potters to stay with Black."

"No one cares what you think, Snivellus!"

"Severus. I will allow the twins to stay with Sirius and Remus until they learn how to act like a be like us," Dumbledore had said, not wanting his former students to argue once again.

Snape glared at the Black heir before he left the home with Dumbledore following him, along with McGonagall. Sirius glanced down at his god-daughter, who had her eyes on him.

"Well, Emily, we will see how your brother is and hoped that he is not too angry with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**NO BETA**

The following day, Sirius woke up to find his god-daughter sleeping on the floor by his bed. He felt the young girl in her new room but Remus told him that she might go to his room during the night because he was her "alpha." Sirius had to step around Emily quiet but she still woke up when he had step around her. He had glanced at her, knowing that she needed a bath or shower but he or Remus wasn't going to help her, having an idea coming to his mind.

He gave her a smile while two went down the stairs to the living room to see Remus talking to Molly Weasley. Harry was growling softly in the far corner. However, he got quiet when he saw his sister, having him run towards her and checking over her to see if she was hurt.

"What is he doing?!" Molly Weasley asked worriedly.

"He is checking over her to see if she was hurt. They had lived in the woods for eight years, Molly. The twins think that they are wolves. At first, Emily thought Harry was her alpha but now she thinks Sirius is her alpha," Remus replied, keeping his eyes on the Potter Twins.

"Look at her! Why is she in Black?! She's naked!"

Sirius sighed, not really liking Molly, "Harry is naked too, Molly. They were both naked when we found them in the woods. We couldn't see their bodies because of how long their hair is but I didn't want to see my god-children naked, so I put one of my shirts on Emily. Harry, on the other hand, didn't want clothes. Remus had to hold him still while he had to put a shirt on him."

"But she can't stay like that! Just give her to me and I can help her!"

It seems like Emily didn't like that, having her whimpered and holding onto the dog-man's leg, glancing up at him. Her "alpha" was angry and she could tell this. Sirius kept his eyes on Molly, not liking that Molly thinks that she can take his god-daughter from him, "I don't know what you are thinking, Molly but I'm not allowing you to take her. I would rather have Augusta help Emily than you!"

The two stared down each other angrily while Remus stepped in between the two, saying, "Molly. I know that Albus wants you to help Emily but I think it should be up to Sirius, not Albus. If Sirius wants Augusta to help Emily, then she should if she wants to. I agree with Sirius on this. I'm sorry, Molly."

She huffs angrily before she left, having the last two Marauders know that she was going straight to Dumbledore. However, he couldn't do anything because Sirius still has custody of the twins. So, it's up to Sirius who is going to help the Potter twins.

The Black heir glanced down at the wolf-girl, who was staring up at him with her hazel eyes while he had said to Remus, "I need you to floo Augusta."

While Remus did that, Sirius sat down on the couch while Emily went behind his legs with his eyes drifting over to Harry. He felt guilty for not spending time with Harry, having him lean on his thighs, saying to Harry, "Harry. Come here."

However, the young boy growled angrily at the man. The wolf-boy was angry that the dog-man had taken his pack member from him. Harry would keep on growling at everyone, even Emily now, having her whimpering. Harry's green eyes drifted over to his sister, who was staring at him from behind the dog-man's legs, having him move closer to the man and the young girl.

Sirius smiled softly, "Hello, Pronglette. I will never hurt you. Moony and I will take care of you and Emily."

The wolf-boy kept his eyes on the dog-man before he jumped on the couch and went behind the man while his eyes were on the fireplace. A woman had stepped into the room, having Harry growl at her and Emily whimpered from the ground.

Sirius stood up from the couch, staring at the woman, while saying, "Hello, Augusta."

The woman, Augusta Longbottom, nodded her head, "Hello, Sirius. I heard that you and Remus found Emily and Harry Potter."

"Yes, we have. I was wondering if you could help us with them."

Augusta glanced at the young children, actually feeling sorry for the young children, "I would like to help you."

"Great! I was wondering if you can help us with Emily mostly. I feel like she needs another woman. Molly Weasley was here and I told her that I would rather have you help my god-daughter. I know that you will not mother her too much but I know that you will show her how to act like a lady."

"Of course. Thank you for trusting me."

Sirius kneeled down to Emily, saying softly, "Emily. Pup. This is my friend and you will be safe with her. Do you understand me?"

Emily's eyes drifted over to the woman before she looked back at her "alpha," seeing that he was telling the truth before she stepped towards the woman, not knowing what to think of her. Harry was keeping his eyes on his sister, not wanting her near this stranger, having him about to go after her but Sirius had stopped him, saying, "Harry! Emily will be fine with her!"

"Don't worry, Sirius. I will make sure that she will be normal again," Augusta told the Black heir before she left with Emily back to her home.

After the two had left, Harry started to whine loudly for his sister, having Sirius feel guilty for doing this but he knew that Emily needs a woman to help her, not two guys.

"She will returned, Harry. I promise, Pronglette."


End file.
